the purest angel
by Xxgaarasgirl16xX
Summary: the young lord miharu find himself questioning about a certain white haired maiden... yoite is as emo as ever, and this young maiden has the innocence of an angel.. can the devil change her? miharuXOC
1. unexpected

me: i had another account but i forgot what my password was so im sorry  
yoite:'' baka! how could you forget its so simple to remember its (covers his mouth)

me: heheheh anyway i dont own nabari or anyone of the carachters mentioned in this fanfic soo enjoy

miharu: '' hey let him go! (yoite falls to floor)  
me: ''oops...'' (reciving death glare from miharu)

* * *

MIharu walks down the narrow halls of his palace as ruler of nabari..never realising that the echo of his footstep where not exactly that..

he was being followed.. he was too lost in thought his body was moving on its own.. like an empty shell without a soul

his mind is racing with questions ...

_these walls... so bare, so boring. but why?.. so many hallways.. too long to measure.._

_why dosen't anyone ever decorate these walls?...  
__  
_so many questions to be asked.. yet not enough answers to be given.. as he walks among the many halls he comes to adoor which he has yet venture into."hmm.. why havent i gone in here before?" the great lord asks himself. he reaches for the golden handle only to be stoped by a small whimper on the other side of the door "please... stay away... dont come in!" its a soft, and meek little hushed voicebut lord miharu can tell the person on the other side is frightend and frail... he could also say that despite the socftnes of said persons voice that they were male. "please ... just leave me be..." he can hear broken sobs coming from the young male..he goes to speak but is cut off by a flash of white in the corner of his eye...'m-my lord? a-are you o-ok?" the voice is soft but its beautiful,, like the voice of an angel. he turns toward her,

_who is this extrodinary creature?...pure white hair that flows like slik .. her eyes.. those peircing eyes so full of life... yet still so dull and sad,  
a smile so pretty,but yet it doesnt reach her eyes... why?...whydo her eyes show so much pain and hurt... yet still have light in them?  
she strange... yet so firmiliar... but why?..._

the gentle lord miharu clears his thoat and he mets her gaze breifly,"yes i was just admiring the elagence of the framework" he lies.. his little devil wings sprouting from his shoulder blades "oh o-ok mi dispiace per il disturbo che il mio signore!" she runs off and dissapears around a corner. he sighs and continues wandering around his grand home for about half an hour, he stops in his tracks.

_that wondorously beautiful maiden from before... what was her name?... those eyes so cold yet still so warm..._

he shivers at the feeling he get from the memory "oh! young lord there you are! " one of the housekeepers runs up to him, "its time for you to retire to your room my lord" she fiddgets and plays with her hair, she leads me to my room ans before she leaves i stop her "excuse me? have you by any chance notice the white haired girl in black?" i asked hopingly only to have my hope completley crushed "ah.. no im sorry young lord but im afraid i havent." she exits shutting the door behind her. i lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling, my pale skin contrasting horribly with the black comforter.

_who is she?.. and why am i so intent on finding her? how come i am so intruiged by her beauty,, and oh her eyes,.. they tell a story without words... a sad and tragic story, how does she do it? hide her pain...? why must i bother myself with this creature?_

* * *

_so who is this ''wondourusly beautiful maiden''? reveiw and you may just find out ;) gaarasgirl out :)_


	2. Found you

gaarasgirl: so after miharus little fit i finnally got him clam.. but i managed to lost half my hearing

miharu: not my fault u almost killed yoite (hugging yoite tightly)

gaara:i didnt meaan to!

lunabella: gaarasgirl does own me but not nabari enjoyy

the very moment that miharu woke up that morning his mind began racing thought of her washed into his brain he needed to find her but how? he got of the bed and dressed in his usual random outfit,and begins his daily rounds,

_hmm who is she i need to know!_

he keeps walking while in thought yet again he passes a closed blue door and heres the voice from the other say.. its singing

_her voice its beautiful like an angel singing in the morning light_

_**i have to have control of myself,my thoughts, my mind**_

_**cause the way it's going down**_

_**in my life i feel like a prisoner in a light**_

_**are you feeling me, cause ther way **_

_**you make my, break my,shake my, walls around**_

_**i feel like im breaking out!**_

_its her... finnally_

he smiles to himself but pauses when he hears another voice

"ohh lunabella hes going to love it!" theres is a soft giggle "you really think so Ryuu?!" its her.. who is she talking about.. "of course he is the king after all! he'd be an idiot not to!" he grits his teeth and goes to open the door but falls on his butt when it flys open.."ow! damnit!" he looks up and a girl with a long briad she grabs him by the hair and drags him into the room,"heh heh ... i guess im caught eh? "

he scratches the back of his head nervously"Ryuu dont hurt him!"her voice is soft and the redhead didnt here her, she grabe his shirt and lifts him of the ground "evesdropping huh? ill theach you not to!" she brings her arm back and punches where his head should have been. he looks over the redheads shoulder " so lunabella eh? thats such a pretty name" he smirks at the shy blush on her face "what the hell?! lunabella do you know this pipsqueak?"

the one known as ryuu asked her freind getting slightly irritated. "you know you're right.. i would be a fool not to think your voice is beautiful" the redheaded girl lets go of his shirt as soon as he had said that "dont worry as long as your nice to me no one will know u tried to injure me" the young lord smirks and walks over to lunabella, he bends down and whispers in her ear" where have you been little angel? i've been looking for you everywhere," he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room leaveing the two awestruck..

* * *

hey readers the more your review the more im gonna write


End file.
